Crescent
by vrg101
Summary: It has been 5 years since Edward left Bella. If by chance, they meet again, will their feelings remain the same? Or is it too late? EPOV Her warm lips tickled, but I knew it was only a goodbye kiss. First Fan-Fic. previously know as 5 years
1. Hello Goodbye EPOV

**let me just fill you in on what happened during these 5 years. In my story bella never goes to save edward and edward never comes back for her. they are bolth alive and trying to move on with there lives. bella had become very good friends with jacob but right before she was going to give him a chance he died fighting off victoria. she was defeteated but we lost jacob. bella went off to collage so that she could get her mind off edward and jacob. as for edward, they all got back into the cycle of going to school after a few years of regruping . they spent 2 years already at another school and are now starting over!**

Edwards point of view

Hello goodbye

I had bean quite anxious all day and I didn't know why, but I was searching the minds of all the humans I passed looking for anything different than any other school. The day passed in a blur from all the orientations and I realized it was already 6th period. Bioligy… I walked into the room and was a bit over whelmed by the smell, it was probably all the new scents hitting me at once but it was nothing I couldn't handle after everything I've been through. I walked to the very back of the room and took a seat. I closed my eyes and rested my head in the palm of my hands. Could vampires suffer from sleep deprivation? I was too lazy to actually figure out some logic for that question so I distracted myself by looking at the board. There stood our teacher, I could only see her back but she looked quite young. She had brown hair, and a blue top. I searched the space where she was standing to see what she was thinking but found nothing like there was no one there. I gasped and closed my eyes, this has only happened with one other person. When I opened my eyes she was walking toward her desk and there on the board in neat handwriting was: Miss. Isabella Swan. I had to stop myself from hyperventilating so I squeezed my eyes shut and stopped breathing. I looked up when she started to talk.

"Hello class I am miss. Isabella swan and I will be your 6 period biology teacher this year." She sounded much older I guessed that she would be about 23 now. " I am going to take role now if I say your name wrong please correct me." Uhhh Oooo I wondered if she had the slightest idea that I was here. I knew that I would be coming up soon in the role so I tried to calm myself down. I found myself crushing the table underneath my hands as I listened to the vulgar mind of the teenage boys fantasizing about Bella and I had to destroy the evidence just like the first day I'd met her except now it was for a much different reason. I looked at her very carefully and she was still my breathtakingly beautiful Bella, but there was something off about her. She didn't look healthy. As she got to the end of the B's I had to pin myself to my chair. She called off a few more names and then gasped. That's when I knew she had seen my name. Her heart skipped a few beats and she held her breath. It sounded like she was trying to act normally but wasn't succeeding. She closed her eyes and set her pen down resting her face in the hands. She took a deep breath and tried to restart.

" Edw… Edwar… Cull Cull-en" she said quietly. I waited knowing that no one would have heard her. " Edward Cullen" she said her voice shaking.

"I'm here," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. I was surprised how hard it was for me to talk. She kept going with the role this time a bit quieter. Bella handed out a questionnaire and when she got to the back row her scent hit me it, I had already prepared my mind for it but that didn't do much as it entered my nose. I didn't bother to fill out the questionnaire, instead I scrutinized her every movement to try and figure out what she was thinking. She looked shell-shocked and she had told me once that she was good at blocking out unpleasant things so this wasn't something unpleasant. She wasn't blocking it. She looked nerves but I was guessing that was also because it was her first day of teaching by herself. As the period continued she talked about the classes syllabus. I was repeatedly reminded how much I loved her and how I couldn't live without her. The way her voice smoothed over words, the way she took every step with caution, the way her heart beat fluttered and her cheeks turned a crimson red, and the way you could basically read her mind in her bottom less eyes.

I was surprised when she dismissed the class. Everyone flew out of the room but I stayed, still as a statue. Bella walked to the door and when everyone was out closed it gently and went to her desk. She pulled her chair out, facing it away from me and sat down tucking her knees in to her chest and burying her head in her arms. I started to hear quiet little sobs. It was hard to stay in my seat as I listened to her crying. As her heart quieted down and her breathing became normal, I got up and walked to her chair. Slowly I touched my hand to her arm. She was so warm and soft it almost made me melt. She lifted her head and looked at me for the first time. I couldn't help myself from smiling.

" My Bella" I said holding out my hands for her to take. She did and when she stood up she was taller than me. I gave her a puzzled look and she leaned all her weight into me. That's when I realized that she was wearing heals. When she was finally stable I pulled her tightly into my chest. She burred her head into my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. It felt so good to have her warm body so close to me again. I took a deep breath and smelled the most amazing scent I had ever encountered. She held me tighter as I froze slightly from the intensity of it. Slowly I moved my head till my lips were kissing her forehead. Her heartbeat jumped. Could she really be having this reaction to me after all I put her through? I lifted her chin with my hand to see into her eyes, but they were all wrong.

"Why are you so sad my love? We are together. I love you", I said the last words more quietly as I saw her face fall. She looked down and started to cry. I couldn't understand, so I pulled her closer, but she pushed me away. Another human thing I would have to get used to – rejection. I wanted to cry myself but knew I had to be strong or else I would never be able to understand. We were still close so I took the back of my hand and brushed it across her cheek.

"Edward" she started, pushing my hand down. "You don't understand."

"No I don't." She just looked at me so I clarified. " Why are you so sad?"

"Edward, look at me!" I was and I didn't see anything wrong. She was as beautiful as ever. "We can't be together. Its too late…" I could hear the distress in her voice. I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. I stood there in shock as she started to pack up her stuff. This was one of those times that I wished I could read her mind. As she was about to walk past me, I stopped her holding on to her shoulders. I faced her towards me and looked into her eyes trying to figure it out. She bent in towards me and kissed me on the neck.

" I'm sorry," she said. Then she straightened up and walked out of the room. Her warm lips tickled, but I knew it was only a goodbye kiss.


	2. hello goodbye BPOV

Bella's point of view

Hello goodbye

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 5:15 am. Slowly I got up and went to the bathroom. Why was I even trying to look good for the first day of teaching nothing could make me look even decent these days. I took a deep breath and got into the shower. The warm water jolted my body awake. I quickly washed through my hair and got out. I walked back to my room in my new and still empty apartment and started to search through my poorly stocked closet and boxes. Finally I found the perfect blue top that I knew would make me look as decent as I would ever be. I threw on some jeans and went to the bathroom. My hair was a mess, I brushed it out and blow-dried it, and at least it wasn't soaking anymore. I pulled it away from my face with a headband and let the rest fall around my face. Now to deal with my actual face, I put on some warmer tonus of eye shadow but I still looked as white as … as a vampire. I decided that was enough. I went to my teeny kitchen and made myself some cereal. I took infrequent bites, as I got ready to go.

I jumped into my car and drove off to my first day of work. As I drove into the school I started to feel very anxious. I parked in the staff parking lot and walked to my room trying to feel as confident as possible. As I walked down the halls I could feel all the student's eyes one me. It felt like my first day at forks all over again. I was so relived when I got into my room. It already felt like mine, it felt safe. I walked to my desk and set down my bag. It wasn't very big because today was just orientation day. I took out my syllabus and questionnaire for the first class. These were just to keep them and me busy. I cleaned of the chalkboard and wrote my name it took me a few try's to make it look neat. That's when I heard a bell ring and kids started flowing into my room. They all found a seat and I was reminded that I have to make a seating chart for all my classes. I stood up and started to pass out my syllabus and questionnaire

" Hello class I am miss. Isabella swan pleas read over the syllabus and fill out the questionnaire while I take role." It wasn't as hard to get the classes attention as I thought and that anxious feeling started to slowly melt away. All the other periods where the same syllabus, questionnaire, role before I knew it it was 6 period and the day was almost over. As the kids started walking into the room that awkward feeling swept over me again so I quickly turned to the board and rewrote my name perfecting it. As I herd the kids settle down in their seats I went to me desk and got ready to take role then I turned to the class and said

"Hello class I am miss. Isabella swan and I will be your 6 period biology teacher this year. I am going to take role now if I say your name wrong please correct me." I had learned to say that after I got a few names wrong in my other classes and everyone giggled. I'm sure I blushed a deep red. Most of the names were easy others I had to look at for a bit. I went down one name at a time to make sure I didn't have them wrong and then… The next name took my breath away. Could I really be seeing this? No! I'm having more hallucinations, that's it. I closed my eyes and rested my head. It suddenly felt like it weighed 100 pounds. All the memories I had tried to forget were now spilling out with one name. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes; I still had about 20 or so students in the classroom. I had to stay inconspicuous for me and for --- him. I stuttered trying to say his name. Nobody herd me so I tried again

" Edward Cullen" I said, louder but still very quiet. If he were here he would be able to hear me.

" I'm here," I herd a voice coming from the back of the room that I would never forget no matter how many miles or years were put between us. But how could this be happening? Why would he come here? Wouldn't he have know that I would be teaching here, or I he trying to torture me? I went on with the role, trying to sound as normal as possible. When I was done I handed out the questionnaire. When I got to the back row it was hard not to look at Edward sitting there probably looking like an angel. As I tried to talk about the syllabus it was excruciatingly hard not to look at his exquisite face his beautiful bronze hair and his eyes that would have made me melt. Finally it was time to go and I dismissed the class. I quickly turned to the board and erased my name to avoid his stare. He didn't leave as I hoped so I knew he wanted to talk. Of course. I went to the door and closed it gently trying hard to hold back my emotions. Finally I couldn't take it any longer I walked to my desk and pulled out my chair. I faced it away from him and sat down curling into a ball. I couldn't help the tears from coming out of my eyes. I sat there for a wile and just cried. Then I felt a cold hand on my arm. I slowly lifted my head and looked at him for the first time. He was ever more beautiful then I remembered. He flashed his crooked smile at me and held his arms out.

" My Bella" he said soothingly. I took his hands and he helped me stand up. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. I realized I was looking down at him and I was taller. I leaned into him and took off my new try to make me took older heals. When I was back on my feat he pulled my tightly into his chest. I couldn't help myself from hugging him back. He tensed, probably sensitive to my closeness but I wasn't going to let him go now. I squeezed him tighter to my body. Suddenly his sweat breath cascaded over my face as he gently kissed the top of my head. His cold lips on my skin made me catch my breath. As I was just beginning to feel normal again he tilled my head up and looked at me straight in the eyes.

" Why are you so sad my love?" I hadn't realized I was so sad till this moment. I'm his 23-year-old teacher now and could never be his love again. "We are together." As this hit me the tears started rolling out of my eyes. "I love you," He said more quietly. When he saw that I was in pain he pulled me closer, but this couldn't happen and if he didn't realize that I would have to make it clear. I pushed away from him and his expression was twisted. Slowly he raised his hand to brush across my cheek.

"Edward" I said pushing his hand down " you don't understand"

"No I don't" I didn't know what to say. "Why are you so sad" he said quieter

"Edward, Look at me! We can't be together. Its to late…" I almost choked saying the words out loud. Now he just stood there expressionless. I walked to my desk and packed my stuff. I wiped the tears that were streaming out of my eyes and took a deep breath. I stared to walk passed him when he grabbed hold of my shoulders and stopped me. He looked longingly into my eyes and the only way I could say good-bye was with a last kiss. I bent in and kissed him on the neck where I wouldn't be tempted to continue.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear, then I walked out.

**tell me whether you would like bpov or epov first for the next i will keep going in this order**


	3. No More

**Hellooooo sorry it took so long. You know how life can be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'll take the credit for the plot though.**

Edward's point of view.

No More

_Oh God Edward I'm so sorry! _Alice walked into the room. How could she have not told me, she would have known!

"Alice, how could you have let this happen?" She walked into the room and I turned to face her.

" I know your…upset Edward but before you jump to conclusions there was no way for me or you to prevent this!" I glared at her and a low growl started to form in my chest. So she did know.

" See, I only saw that we would meet her, but nothing else, I didn't know where or when or how. I was waiting for something else to come but since nobody knew this was going to happen nothing came." She looked at me with earnest eyes and I felt a flood of emotion swarm over me. Anger, sadness, hate, sorrow, helplessness, more hate, confusion, frustration; the list was never ending. My hands were clenched as fists at my sides, my teeth were bared, and my eyes were wild with all my emotion. Alice cautiously walked forward. _Why is it so hard for you just to see her?_ She grabbed my arms that were still tightly at my sides. I relaxed a bit, unclenching my hands and closing my mouth. I lowered my head so her eyes couldn't bore into mine.

"She doesn't want me anymore," I whispered with my head still down, "She has moved on."

" Well… isn't that what you wanted?" Alice replied trying to see my face.

" Yes, I guess so," I said defeated, "but being away from her has made me want her even more, I love her more than I ever have!" I looked into her eyes and she looked like she was on the verge of crying. Alice tugged on my hand and started to drag my feet towards the car. We walked at a slow human pace, both deep in thought. When we got to my newest Volvo, I took out my keys and threw them at Emmett. He looked at me with a puzzled expression and then got in. Rose sat in the passenger seat and looked at Emmett for answers obviously he didn't know. I slid into the back and Jasper and Alice slid in behind me. _Damn Edward, this is way over your normal gloom_, Jasper thought giving me an indescribable look. I rested my head on the side of the cars interior and closed my eyes. If I could I would have probably fallen asleep, but I couldn't so I listened to the minds of my brothers and sisters.

I didn't even realize we were at the house till Alice opened the door and I practically fell out.

"God Edward! I know you're upset but get a hold on yourself! We've already lived without her for 5 years!" Alice yelled.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, getting to my feet.

_It's ok. I know how you feel. There's no way to get over it, but we all have to get around it. _I simply nodded; at least there was some sense I could hold onto. I had to work my life around her, not over her, and I certainly couldn't turn around and go back; not now. We were about to walk into the house when I turned to Alice and stopped her.

"What?!"

"Alice, let them find out by themselves. They will have her tomorrow." She nodded and gave me a sad smile

When we walked into the house everyone was sitting on the couches looking at us. I felt a flood of calm wash over me as Alice quietly whispered thank you to Jasper.

_So you're gonna tell us what's up?_ Emmett thought.

_You are not making us move Edward Cullen!_ Fumed Rosalie.

_Dude something's wrong,_ worried Jasper.

_Do we need to talk? _Carlisle thought calmly.

_What is making my baby so upset? _cooned Esme. I shook my head at their silent thoughts and went off to my room.

**Review!!!!!!!!!!! love you allllll my crazy twilight obsessed peers.**


	4. No More BPOV

**Disclaimer: don't own the twilight saga. I just own the 5 year plot**

Bella's point of view

No More

I walked to my car in a daze; I tripped over a few times. When I reached my car I open the door and jumped in. I turned on the heat and put on my seat belt. I didn't want to still be in the parking lot when Edward came out. I didn't want him to see how much pain I was in. I speeded down the road to my apartment. I would have to wait to break down. As I neared my home I felt a flush of anxiety. Did he know this whole time? How bad did I hurt him by just saying no like that? Now that I think about it, it was a very short reunion. I pulled onto the sidewalk and walked as fast as I could to the 4th floor. I burst into my apartment and went straight to my bed. I buried my head in my pillows and covered myself with sheets. For some reason I did not start to cry but I did feel like throwing up. I went and knelt down by the toilet and wished I could throw up the last few years of my life and go back to when it was I was happy and it was much less complicated. When Edward and I could love each other with no strings attached.

When nothing came out I got up and walked to my laptop computer I had gotten for college. I brought it to my bed and when to the school website. I logged in to my account and went to my role. It was still very confusing to me. I went to tomorrow's period one and went down the list. There in the C's was Rosalie. I don't know how she is going react. Would she still hold her jealous grudge against me for being human or would she pretend she didn't know me? I went to period 2. Nobody. I would have a break. Period 3. Alice. How was I going to resist hugging my best friend? Had she being keeping this secret from Edward just so she could see me? Ohhhh! This was not going to go well. Then 5th period I had Jasper and Emmett. Jasper with his careful approach, I wonder if through him Edward would find out how bad I was yearning for us to be together. And Emmett with his big brotherly laugh. I would have to keep him from squeezing me to pieces. I realized that my tears were now streaming down my face. It reminded me of the time when I first heard my lullaby. Edward caught the tear on my cheek and tasted it. The look on his face, like he tasted my emotions. But even I can't describe the way I feel about him, its unparallel to anything I've ever felt before. I closed my computer and put it down. I walked to the "kitchen" and got out a microwavable dinner. As I waited for it to de done I turned on the television and put the volume up high, trying to drone out my thoughts. When the microwave beeped I reluctantly got up and took it out. I sat down on my couch to finish my meal. The television didn't work in blocking out my thoughts of him. So I decided to get a good night sleep. I set my alarm for early again. I can't think right now. As I lay in my bed waiting for sleep to take over my body I stared to more clearly remember my lullaby. How the notes flowed perfectly together and how it slowly drifted to an end. I replayed it many times and as always I was soon put to sleep. I dreamed of those flawless nights when Edward would just stay with me as I slept. He just watched me, listened to me as I spilled out the things I was thinking about the most. Of course it was usually about him.

**remember to review the more review's the more chapters thanks guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Realization EPOV

**OME im so sorry i didnt update sooner i don't have that much time. ( i dance 20 hours a week! I know im crazy)**

**Disclaimer: i own 5 years not twilight. you should know the drill.**

Realization

Edwards's point of view

When I got up to my room I flopped onto my couch, I rested my head back and closed my eyes. I saw a flicker of images, but before they could continue I shot my eyes open. I didn't want to see the face of Bella the day I left her. Hopefully her memories are fading and she is moving on. Hopefully she is not facing the same pain I am, for the pain is far worse than the burning my venom would bring. I took a deep breath and got up. I went to my CD collection searching for something that could calm me when I saw a box that said "My Heart". Slowly I opened it remembering what I had put in it. There was the picture of me on Bella's couch. She had taken it with her new camera she had gotten from her parents for her birthday. When we were walking to my house she asked me if when she printed the photos I would appear. A slight smile spread across my face as I remembered these happy times when we could love each other with no strings attached. But that night, the night that made me realizes that this life is far too dangerous for my fragile love. That I could no longer burden her and that she should have the chance to get married have kids and grow old with her husband. Though I'm not sure if that was the right choice anymore. I looked back into the box and found a CD. It... was… her… lullaby. The lullaby that she gave me inspiration for. She was the one to make me happy again and make me become more of myself. That's when I started to play again. Esme asked if there was inspiration for the piece. I didn't realize till then how mesmerized I was by her and how I had unconsciously put her beauty into a lullaby. I thought I was about to start dry sobbing, but I have done that for the last 2 and a half-years now and I didn't have the strength to let myself go into that.

I took the CD and walked slowly into the living room where Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch being a couple, and Alice was laying on the sofa with Jasper laying next to her trying to figure out what was wrong. Alice gave me a sad smile one more as she already knew I was heading to her apartment. _Just don't go in, she will confront us when she is ready,_ Alice suggested. I walked out the front door into my car. I wasn't sure where it was so I decided to start at school and then follow her sent from there. How could I ever forget that smell; like strawberries and freesia. I sped down to the school and got out of my car. I immediately could smell the path she left behind. I got back into my car and rolled the windows down. I followed the smell until I came to some apartments. As I got closer the scent got stronger. I parked in front of the apartments and got out. I looked up and closed my eyes. I concentrated on any sounds from my love. I heard somebody typing on the computer and then I heard a few gasps. Though they were only somebody sucking in air, it sounded very familiar. After a while I got back into the car and stuck the CD in. The song quietly started to play. The highs and lows of the song sent waves of pain through my body. Like somebody was ripping a whole in my un-beating heart. It was oddly hard to breathe and, even though I didn't need to, I started gasping for air. I put the seat back and laid down; letting the lullaby consume me. I let it replay for hours. One reason was because it took a while for me to get my act together. Another was because I didn't want my family to see me like this.

When I was finally done thinking over everything, I realized that I had left her for a reason; to let her move on and just because I was now going to be seeing her every other day it didn't mean I have to latch myself back on to her. She had her own life and had moved on, it was time for me to do the same. It was strange to think that a year with someone can change you so much. And it was even stranger to me that a mere human could tear me up so much. By the time I was driving home it was 4:00 am. I was trying to figure out what would happen tomorrow. Should I warn my family and tell them not to talk or make contact with her? Or should I let them figure it out by themselves? I rolled the question around in my head and by the time I got home I had decided to let them find out on their own. When I walked into the house Jasper started to send waves of happy towards me. I glared at him,

" I don't want to be be happy right now" I said through clenched teeth. He imeadatly lowered the intencity but it was still there.

" sombodys PMSing" rose shot at me as she walked in from the kitien. I sent her a death glare and walked out to go hunting. I drained a few elk and walked slowly to my house, It was now 5:45 so I still had a few hours to kill before school. When I got back to the house I walked in and went straight to my new grand piano. I started to tap on the keys mindlessly making unsteady beats. I loss track of time and it was soon time for school

**sorry for it being so short but i felt the nead to go into bella's now so ya. um next chapter the cullens find out so stay tune. and remember to read and review.**


	6. Realization BRPOV

**Sorry everyone that it took so long!!!!!!!!! I have had really bad writers block and i still have it. Im just putting this up because i know you all deserve it. At this point i have 1,104 hits so happy, it might not be that much idk how i compare but its allot for me. Juts letting you know i haven't forgot about you and im working on it**

Bella's point of view

Realizations

Beep beep beep!!!!!!! Ughh never wake up at 5:15 again, it's too much torture. I got up and walked groggily into the bathroom I turned on the shower and looked at my self in the mirror. My hair looked like a haystack, and my face looked like it was frozen in a concerned, sad expression. I undressed and got in to the warm water. I took a quick shower but still let the water run over my body washing the sad away. When I got out I wrapped both my body and hair in a towel. I walked back into my room and picked out some cloth. I picked out a red three-quarter-length shirt and some light blue jeans. When I was done changing I walked back into the bathroom and started to blow dry my hair out. I left it down in soft silk waves knowing that I would probably want to hide in it today. After I put the blow dryer away I looked back into the mirror to find a very tired looking girl. I put some cover up around my eyes trying to disguise their redness and the bags. I put on some basic eyeliner and shadow, a simple red lip-gloss and I was ready. I walked into the kitchen to make my lunch. I knew that they would probably have some muffins there but that wouldn't be enough. I pulled an apple out of my fridge and some ingredients for a sandwich. When I was done making my lunch I slide it into my bag and started on the most important meal of the day. I poured my cereal and ate trying to calm my self down. Today I would have to face all of their breathtaking faces and I don't know what will happen one they see me. My brain is filled with so many questions and doubt, but it is also so fogged by my sadness it's almost numb. I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands. I took and deep breathe and got my self into teaching mode. I had all my questionnaires and syllabus in my bag so I was ready to go. I reluctantly got up and put my dish in the sink rinsing it off. I grabbed my keys and bag off the counter and headed out the door. I pushed the elevator's button but it was taking forever leaving me with time to think, never a good thing!

Why did Edward call me love? He said he didn't love me 5 years ago, he broke me heart! No he stole it and took it with him and now he thinks he can come back and just… just. I don't know what he's doing. I don't know why I even believed he loved me. I'm just a simple plain human who has nothing to show for. But I did and I did with all my heart and soul - I was willing to die for him! That is why I continued on with my life, I didn't look for him, I didn't even look for another vampire who knew him or would change me. Heck I even gave love another try! But once again I got my heart broken. I have tried though, how could I have not, I promised him. And I'm still trying every step and every day is carefully thought out so I won't break down… like I am now. The elevator door's opened and I stepped in pressing the ground floor button. It slowly made its way down. When the door's opened I walked out and toward the front door into the cold. I got into my pre-owned baby blue VW bug and turned the heat on. Taking a deep breath I started off to my own personal hell.

I drove down the windy road not realizing where I was going so I was surprised when I got to work. I pulled into the spot with my name on it and got out, quickly walking to my room. I said hi to some of the other staff on the way. When I got into my room I quickly shut the door so that I could have a few minuets to collect my self before having to face her. I started to unpack my stuff for today trying to push the thought out of my mind, I'd deal with it when it comes – ring ring ring – which is now. I opened the door to my room and walked back to my desk. What now? I closed my eyes and concentrated on everything around me, after a few seconds I heard the sounds of stilettos gracing the tile floor. Keeping my eyes closed I turned around to face the bored. For some strange reason I really hope Rosalie doesn't know or all of them for that matter. I opened my eyes and looked for the chalk that's when I felt a sudden cool breeze rush past me. I closed my eyes and blue out the breath I didn't know I was holding. With shaky hands I picked up the chalk and started to right my name on the bored, just as yesterday it took me many tries. By the time I had my name perfected my room was filled with many voices. Ok its time. I took a deep breath

" Brace yourself Rosie," I whispered before turning around.

__________________________________________________________________

Rosalie's point of view

I swiftly walked into my first period biology class, Edward had all of us all wound up I didn't know what was up with him. All I knew was that he better not mess this up again. I took a seat in the front right side of the room. I set my props down as some of my fellow children walked in. The teacher was at the front writing at the bored, her hair was a mahogany brown that flowed down to her waist. Her body looked fragile and her skin was quite pale for a human. There was something else about her, something that-

" Brace yourself Rosie," I heard someone whisper, the voice was foreign but so familiar. No one else was in my classes so who could it have been. I looked around to find the owner of the voice, the teacher started talking so I quit searching and looked back up to the front.

" Hello class I will be your first period biology teacher this year." When I looked at her I had to do a double take. What? Could this be happening? She was definitely older but so much the same.

"My name is Miss. Isabella Swan." Oh my God this is happening! I can't believe Bella is my teacher.

"I am going to take role now if I say your name wrong please correct me." This must be the reason for Edwards's actions. I gasped at the thought. I guess it was pretty loud because Bella looked over from the corner of her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips. Her eyes were filled with sadness. I could tell she was fighting, fighting to stay in control. She quickly looked back at the class and nodded, then she went to her desk so start roll. I know I don't always show it but I love Edward and if this were happening to me, If I lost my beloved Emmett, I don't know how I would continue on with my life. There were no words to describe all my feelings, the most dominant one I think was pain, but there were so many others its hard for even me to concentrate. I also felt horrible for Bella, she looks so … lost and more like the fragile human that she is. By the time I had thought this all over Bella was already calling my name. I raised my right hand and softly said,

"Here." To my surprise she didn't skip a beat, she immediately continued to the next name. She was obviously more prepared then I was.

**remember to r&r. I nead some help! :)**


End file.
